fannon22fandomcom-20200216-history
Wavnd: Rijkun
Wavnd: Rijkun; (Demon Clan: Next Generation) is a series that will be taking place 4 years after Wavnd: Hyquitnye has ended. And is the fith part in the Awyvern Saga, as well as the first Season in Raysuke's Story. Summary After the death of Raysheia Wavnd, the newest Vessel for the Demon Seal; Raysuke Wavnd, is found. Raysuke meanwhille, is living it up and large. As one of the last canidates for Totem of the Arnilax Empire, he is indeed getting the "VIP" Treatment. One day, Raysuke discovers his powers, and is elected to become Totem because of them. Howerver, Raysuke starts getting weird dreams and is soon visited by the Monks. The monks tell him of his destiny to put an end to the on going four thousand year war that had given the Arnilax Empire it's bad name, and was the cause of the One Hundred Tailed God Kaimera to be sealed in one of his Past Lifes. It is also revealed that the Cosmic Cube; a mysterious device that can make ones dreams become a reality without any side effects, has ben revived due to mysterious Kekkai Genkai unknown at the moment. As the conflicts of the Risentence and the Avengers become more rapid, Raysuke relises that it's time to stop hiding and that he is going to have to face his destiny. But just how is Raysuke going to solve the mystery of peace, something that even the legendary Darcia Qusei couldn't do? Raysuke has become older, taller and stronger, but has he become wiser? Arcs These are the arcs. Awakening Raysuke agrees to travel the world and master the powers of the Demon Seal. As he does so, Raysuke soon discovers the visions he had in his deams are coming true, and follows them. As it turns out, the cosmic cube still exist, but it is in pecies due to the aftermath caused in Hyquitnye. Raysuke going with the advice the monks gave him, tries to find a group called the Risentence, and make new allies. Aroud the time after that, Raysuke again tries to asorb the Jyuubi, but relises that he only has acess to half of it's chakra. So, he goes on a mini-quest to find the Yin half. His quest brings him to a woman who says that she can not give the other half of the chakra to Raysuke dispite his intentions. And claims that it would be dangerous for one being to posses that power. Raysuke, as a last ditch effort, teaches the woman the Demon Beast Eviction Seal. After some more talking and explaining, the woman finialy agrees to give Raysuke the remaining chakra. With the Demon Beast Eviction Seal and a Sycrcation Technique, the woman seals the Yin half of the chakra inside of Raysuke and then merges the Ten-Tails and Raysuke togeather making Raysuke a Hydrone Jninchuriki. Raysuke then asorbs the Jyuubi and thanks the woman before biding her ferwell. *The vessel Returns *Inside the Jninchuriki's Mind *Foyutom: How the best of Friends became the worst of rivals *Shinji Joins the battle *Goffi: The Flashbacks Cosmic Cube Shortly after learning about his Jninchuriki abilities, Raysuke learns about the Cosmic Cube, and with some members of the Ristence, try to find all the pecies. Howerver, they soon learn that they are not alone in the race. *The search Begins! The Cosmic cube hunt *Risentence V.s the avangers *The four thousand Year war of the Universe *Nutthin' but a cycle of hatered Stories Okay, I've proably ben delaying Darcia's Creation for too long now. So here are the official stories in Wavnd:Rigkun! *'Unearthed'- Basic a History lesson not realy important *[[Fightning Thunder with Thunder: (Darcia vs Zonnie)|'Fightning Thunder with Thunder: (Darcia vs Zonnie)- ']]Raysuke & Darcia vs Zonnie for the first Cosmic Cube Shard *[[Fuin no Kami|'Kami no Fuin:']] Ultamite!GodlikeRaysuke Tagline "What does it mean to be a strong hero? I always thought that with power comes madness. But lately, I've learned to make great responseabiitly of this power. Like the great AlphaRay once said,' if you have the power to take lives, then you have the power to save them.' A person isn't called strong 'cause they have unbetable abilities, outmached intelect, or even the strongest of friendships. A person is strong because of determiniation. Its determination that keeps me going. That keeps me wanting to get stronger. To protect my friends. To always try, and to never give up...untill the end...and even then! Determiniation is what I-we all made of. And it is what I will believe in. No matter what." -Raysuke Wavnd